


The Blood Between Us

by FlamingIdiot



Category: Linked Universe (Tumblr), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blast it, But he does get the only overarching arch, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Father time, Fi (Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword), Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, He's not the main character tho, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm still mad Granny doesn't have a tag!, Idk I'm new at this, Legend (Linked Universe) Angst, Legend Meets Fi, Legend and Wind have a lot in common, Legend is afraid of the ocean, Legend of Zelda References, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, Linkle is mentioned!, Master Sword (Legend of Zelda), Mermaid Legend, Old Man Wind, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Time (Linked Universe), Ravio is mentioned, The Chain is related in more than spirit, The First Hero -freeform, Time (Linked Universe) Angst, Time (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug, Time (Linked Universe) is a Good Parent, Warriors POV, Warriors needs a drink, Why does Wind's Granny not have a tag?, Why is THAT not a tag!?, briefly, demi-god Link, hints at - Freeform, in more ways than you think - free form, mentions of Young Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29818140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlamingIdiot/pseuds/FlamingIdiot
Summary: There is so much more connecting the Chain than any of them had realized. Time and Twilight are connected,somehow, but beyond that? Nothing much, right?Currently playing: Legend learns he can talk to Fi, and also that Sky isn't what everyone thinks, also Wind and he have a lot in common!
Relationships: Fable & Legend (Linked Universe), Fi & Link (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend & Sky (Linked Universe), Legend & Time (Linked Universe), Legend & Warriors (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Legend and Fable are siblings - Relationship, Link/Tetra (Legend of Zelda), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Sky/Sun (Linked Universe), Tetra (Legend of Zelda) & Wind (Linked Universe), Tetra (Legend of Zelda)/Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe), Warriors (Linked Universe) & Everyone
Comments: 39
Kudos: 113





	1. The Winds of Fate (Do not Change Across the Ages)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Price of Hesitance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126766) by [EstaJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstaJay/pseuds/EstaJay). 
  * Inspired by [Blueblood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129551) by [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus/pseuds/Sillus). 



> So.... This happened....  
> Essentially i submitted a prompt and people liked the idea, but in order to write it, I wanted to give some context and... this happened.  
> I

Water. 

The first thing Warriors processed after the switch was water, and it was freaking everywhere. Currents tugged at his scarf as salty cold water flooded into his boots, clothes and hair, and nose, quickly making him realize where he should be headed at the moment. Yeah, that was up, as in, out of the water. 

Grandpa had always affirmed that when tossed through a portal and into the middle of any body of water, you were to head towards where the light came from. Even if it wasn’t the sun, there was a higher chance of it being fire of some sort –which, duh, needed air to burn- than if it being some sort of terrifying sea beast. Grandpa’s logic hadn’t failed him yet, and Warriors was sticking with it until it did. That, or until he dealt with the bits where Grandpa had mentioned sarcastic shadows. As a kid that had seemed odd, but as an adult with experience fighting his own dark self, he was pretty certain whatever his grandfather had said had been intended as some kind of joke; shadows were terrifying and dangerous, not snarky pranksters with a propensity for the color purple. 

Where had his grandfather even gotten half of his ideas for stories? Some of them were real, obviously, they were history that kids throughout Hyrule were taught in schools all the time. The other half of them though? Warriors was still on the fence there. Had anyone else told him those stories, Wind for instance, he wouldn’t have believed them, but Grandfather was trustworthy, unlike so many other people, and while what he said had to be taken with a grain of salt –honestly, dreams becoming reality was kind of ridiculous- Grandpa was someone that Warriors would trust no matter what. 

In this instance, Grandpa’s advice proved to be useful once again, as Warriors found himself sputtering and spitting out salt water as he emerged from the waves, hair hanging in his eyes in an annoying manner as he took stock of his surroundings. 

Time, weighed down by his heavy armor, was just barely remaining above water, Sky not far from him huffing in exertion at the difficulty of swimming while Four hovered cautiously between the two. Twilight was holding his own quite well against the waves, which was good considering Wild was struggling with staying above the water. Wild honestly had the best stamina out of all of them, but surprisingly he couldn’t swim well. Wind, as expected was doing just fine, what was surprising was the way he was holding up Hyrule, who was floundering. Legend, Warriors was surprised to see, was barely above the water, only his head emerging from the waves, practically green in the face and looking sicker than Warriors had ever seen (and he lived with soldiers who knew bars and pubs like the backs of their hands). 

“We’re in my Hyrule!” Wind declared, sweeping his gaze about, before nodding (his hands were busy with keeping himself and Hyrule afloat) towards a dark blob in the distance. “Looks like a ship is coming this way too.” 

Time nodded. “Can everyone stay afloat until it gets here?” 

Warriors nodded, Grandpa had made sure he could outswim many of the sailors from his time, waiting for a ship to pick them up couldn’t be too hard, right? 

“No...” Sky moaned. 

“No - _yech_.” Hyrule spat out the water he had accidentally ingested. 

“I want to die.” Legend whined, actually whined as he sank further down, only his nose and eyes showing above the water as he scowled at its surface. 

“Cub! You have anything on that slate of yours that could help?” Time barked, reaching out to grab Sky’s arm as the Skyloftian bobbed beneath the waves for a moment. 

“One sec,” Wild stammered, still floundering. Twilight took mercy on the teen and offered him an arm for support. 

“Check. I gotcha, Cub.” 

Wild nodded his thanks and turned his attention to the Sheikah slate, which somehow was unaffected by the water around them. “I have two barrels.” Came the reply. “If that helps?” 

“Great, we’ll stick Hyrule in one and Sky in the other.” Legend deadpanned, ears twitching in irritation. 

“Or we could have the weaker swimmers hold onto them.” Time corrected, scowling at their Veteran. 

Wild nodded, fingers flying across the screen of the slate as two barrels manifested in front of him, allowing Wind, Twilight and Time to all release their charges, and setting the others better at ease. 

“Wind, check with your spyglass to see what sort of ship that is.” Time called over to the sailor. 

“Kinda trying to float over here.” Wind called back. 

“Sit on one of the barrels for a moment, the others won’t mind, right guys?” Four suggested, and was backed up by hums of affirmation from their bad swimmers. Wind nodded and obliged, sitting perfectly still as he peered through the spyglass before bouncing up and down excitedly. 

“Oh boy! Guys!” Ocean blue orbs whipped around to face them as Wind beamed fit to burst. “It’s Tetra!” 

“Great!” Warriors gave a shit-eating grin. “We can finally meet your girlfriend!” 

“ _Not my girlfriend!_ ” Came the pitched reply, much to the amusement of the others as Wind flushed bright red, ears nearly crimson with his blush. 

“Sure.” Twilight drawled playfully, “And Epona eats rocks.” 

“I didn’t know Epona liked them too.” Wild cocked his head. “Was she upset that I didn’t share last time?” 

“Wild, _what the-_ ” 

“Let’s unpack that later,” Time interrupted the expletive that was about to emerge from Legend’s mouth. “Wind, how far off are they?” 

Wind peeked back through his glass. “Wind's strong,” Snorts sounded around him but he ignored them. “I’d say fifteen minutes to half an hour, provided they stay steady.” 

“Hylia, they better not decide to change their course.” Legend muttered, looking greener about the gills every moment, although even if he had had gills (and wouldn’t that be something) the high collar of his tunic would have hidden them. 

Fortunately for all gathered, Tetra and her crew had not only decided to remain on whatever course they had been sailing, but had also spotted the Chain and was already ready to haul them aboard when they reached them. Hyrule, Sky and Wild had been the first up, followed quickly by Time, Twilight, Four, Warriors and Wind, with Legend grousing about not trusting the sea, and demanding that everyone get up before him so he could make sure the dratted thing didn’t wash anyone away. Hyrule had smiled softly at that, whispering a faint ‘softy’ in Warriors ear at the comment, but nobody really questioned it, not even when Legend all but collapsed upon reaching the deck. 

“He sick or somethin’?” Tetra cocked a brow. 

“I’m dead.” Legend groaned into the deck. “Someone bloody well end me.” 

“It’s not that bad.” Wind pouted. 

Legend raised his head long enough to stare the sailor in the eye. “My legs are gelatin; my lungs are dust and my head is a bomb waiting to explode. I’m not being a Wars here, I’m being completely, bloody, honest.” 

“What’s gelatin?” 

"What do you mean, 'being a Wars'!" 

“Why did he say bloody?” 

Wind grinned at Tetra. “Time,” He nodded at the man in question. “Forbade swearing. He thinks it will corrupt me.” Both sailors chortled at that before Wind continued. “So, Legend uses everything else under the sun. Apparently ‘bloody’ is a term used in another country or something.” 

Tetra nodded and then shot orders over her shoulder to one of the pirates. “Hoi! Nudge! Take this lily-liver below, he’s lyin’ all over the decks an’-” 

“No need for that, Tetra!” Wind broke in, already moving to help Legend up. “I’ll take care of him. The crew can continue their duties, I’ll be back in a sec.” 

Tetra cocked a brow, but nodded. The pirate turned to the other Links. “Right then, who here’s been on a boat before?” 

Legend groaned as Wind helped hoist him to his feet, the Veteran’s legs buckling underneath of him and making him fall heavily against the smaller boy. “I have, and I- bloody well hate it.” He corrected himself halfway through as Time’s disappointed stare fell on him. Legend must not have been feeling too very bad though, because he mustered the strength to shoot some very rude signs in Time’s direction. 

Tetra scowled. “Anyone else?” 

Wars grinned cockily at her. “I have.” 

Tetra scowled at him. “Shut up, I know _you_ have.” She said, much to the confusion of the others. 

“I know you do. I just thought you should know that the old man here has too, he’s sailed with you, if you don’t recall.” The captain grinned cheekily, watching as Tetra turned to stare at Time, who suddenly looked very awkward as he offered her a shy wave. 

Tetra stared for a half of a minute before blinking, her eyes blowing wide open as she stared at Time before she settled back on her heels, hands resting on her hips. “Well whaddaya know.” 

Time grinned, the others stared, and Warriors cackled. 

Tetra informed them quickly of their destination. She had been looking for Wind, on his Grandmother’s behalf, and had been about to report in to the old woman. Since they now had Wind with them though, it would be a much easier return, although Wind was already bracing himself for his sister’s inevitable scolding at leaving her behind while he had ‘another adventure' without her, and his grandmother’s fussing at him for being away so long. 

As the ship was in fine array, and the weather fair, there was little to no need for most of them to step up to help around the place, so Tetra allowed them to rest on the quarterdeck by the railings while the rest of the crew went about their business. 

__“Your Hyrule’s nice, Wind.” Hyrule commented. “The water's so nice and blue!”_ _

__Wind grinned, shrugging casually as he rested against the railings of the deck. “Yeah, I know. They say you can see right through it to the bottom in some places. Actually, there was this one time-”_ _

__“Not another one of your stories,” Wars groaned playfully, nudging the young sailor. “haven’t you already told us all of them by now?”_ _

__Wind scowled at him, and dang, he really needed to teach the kid to scowl better, because this was just freakin’ adorable! “No. ‘Sides,” He crossed his arms, pout increasing. “This one’s not about me.”_ _

__“Who is it about?” Wild asked, leaning forwards, curiosity sparking in his baby-blues._ _

__Wind sat up, throwing his chest out proudly as he responded. “My great-grandfather! He was one of the finest sailors in all of Hyrule, you know, before it was flooded anyways.” He frowned, eyes darkening for a second before clearing up again, and the kid shot a grin at Legend, who had agreed to sit with them, if only to be as far as possible from the sound of the waves and the water itself. “Of course, I’m the best sailor now-a-days, excluding Tetra of course-” At the helm, Gonzo snorted a laugh, “-but in his time, he was the finest of the fine! He was the founder of our home on Outset too!”_ _

__“Really?” Came several curious cries, and Wind nodded._ _

__Warriors could already recognize the look on the kid’s face as Wind jumped to his feet, as he was wont to do when storytelling, and started gesturing around emphatically. “Yeah! Back then, Hyrule had just been flooded, and Grandpop -he was named Link too,” The others groaned and rolled their eyes, which Warriors could totally agree with, and it appeared Wind did too, because he simply nodded with a tired smile before continuing. “Anyways, since like, everyone had moved up onto the mountaintops near where they already lived, they were kinda crowded and there wasn’t much space for living. So, Grandpop Link put together a little crew and set out to find places for all the different people to live!” Wind grinned over towards Legend again, for some reason. “Granny used to tell me that her pops was like a hero to the people of Hyrule at the time, not a Hero of Courage of course,” He quieted, voice lowering softly, almost meekly, which made Warriors turn to the small sailor in concern, watching the kid’s shy gaze as it continued to rest on Legend, who remained impassive the entire time. “But people really appreciated his help!” He added in a tone that almost sounded hopeful, or encouraging._ _

__“That so.” Legend drawled. “Good for him.”_ _

__Wind quieted, casting his gaze away before standing and informing them that despite Tetra having already stated that the crew had things handled, he was going to go and check that things were all alright. Gonzo shot the boy a concerned look, but the kid only offered a smile in return before striding down the steps towards the main deck._ _

__“What was all that about?” Four wondered aloud. And Warriors couldn’t agree more. What the heck was going on?_ _

__

__The remainder of the trip to Outset was rather short (because plot reasons) and by the next day, not only was Wind in a better mood than the last evening -hovering about everyone and helping aboard the ship, while also periodically checking on Legend, who had all but locked himself in the cabin Tetra had let them use- but Outset itself was only a short distance away, and by noon Tetra happily informed them that they’d be docking in plenty of time for Wild to help Granny make supper._ _

__Legend still refused to leave the cabin._ _

__On any other occasion, Warriors wouldn’t have bothered with it, and he still tried not to. If Legend wanted to avoid them, that was just fine with him, he didn’t have to put up with the guy being an ass! But Wind was down about the whole thing, even if he was excited to get home –Warriors couldn’t blame him, he missed his own Grandpa and sister terribly. But the kid seemed so eager to show off his world to all of them, yet Legend was his especial goal for some reason, and Warriors couldn’t wrap his head around why._ _

__He knew Wind from before this all, the kid was a brilliant fighter during the War of Eras, and even though he was currently unsure whether their Wind had lived through that yet (time was a fickle thing and Cia was too) there were some things about the kid that just didn’t change, like how he and Time both enjoyed stealing Wars’ scarf, or gripping at its edges when they got uncomfortable or worried. Yet in the same stroke, there was also something to him since the Chain had all met that had Warriors curious; why was the kid so darn set on gaining Legend’s attention?_ _

__Warriors sat at the rail, thinking this to himself when Tetra came and rapped his skull, grinning cheekily as he yelped in response. “Oi, hair for brains captain, we’re docking! Why don’t you get that pink-haired rabbit of a companion of yours out of the cabins, we’ll head ashore as soon as we’re anchored in place.”_ _

__Warriors scoffed. “Rabbit? Please, he’s more a rat than anything.”_ _

__Tetra rolled her eyes. “Get him, Link’ll be upset if he isn’t on deck to see the island.”_ _

__Warriors shook his head, but saluted lazily. “Aye, aye, captain.”_ _

__

__They were docked before Legend agreed to come out, and it was only when they heard Wind’s Granny already on deck and fussing over him that Warriors was finally able to get Legend to leave the cabin. It was odd, he thought as he followed Legend out onto the deck. The guy walked like he had sailed his whole life, yet the entire time he clutched the railing like a vise, sweat trickling down to his collar and knuckles white. Clearly, based on his shouted complaints last night during a bit of rough sailing, he knew more than most people about ships, enough that Tetra’s return of nautical jargon hadn’t even phased him when she had yelled at them after the storm was over. In fact, legend had just yelled back with something equally confusing that might not have been entirely in Hylian if Warriors own ears were to be believed._ _

__Yet his fellow hero was clearly afraid of the sea. Why? If he knew it so well, why would he fear it? Legend didn’t fear anything –at least, as far as they knew- and had faced Ganon enough times to be annoyed with the monster rather than fear him, and fought enough of the other sorts of monsters that he only complained at dealing with them again. But the ocean? The guy was outright quivering in his blasted feathery boots!_ _

__“There you are!” Wind shouted, bouncing in place as they emerged. “Granny’s gone on ahead with Wild to start supper, and Aryll’s gonna take us around the island!”_ _

__“Great.” Legend deadpanned. “Just get me off of this blasted ship.”_ _

__Tetra scowled, but at Wind’s desperate glance, didn’t say anything, only glaring at Legend in a way that made Warriors glad that looks couldn’t kill. He didn’t like the vet, but the other Links knowledge was valuable, and he had items enough to get them out of nearly everything._ _

__Aryll grinned over at them, before freezing for a moment and darting a glance at Wind, who just shrugged. Warriors had half a mind to ask them what was going on, but since it was the only part of his mind that he actually had, he wasn’t able to act on that thought before Wind’s little sister was already leading them down the gangplank and towards the shoreline._ _

__The entire tour of the island, and the resulting fun they had on the beach, would have been much nicer if Aryll hadn’t spent the entire time staring at Legend, and if Legend hadn’t spent equally as much time avoiding the coast, Aryll, or anything else that the others found themselves doing. Warriors eventually gave up on trying to figure out what was going on, honestly, Legend was just being saltier than the whole bloody sea stretched out before them, what was new about that?_ _

__But when they all began heading back towards the village for supper, Warriors couldn’t help but be surprised to see the virtual colony of seagulls that had gathered around Legend, who was calmly petting one of them with a distant look on his face that almost resembled the one Wild wore when he was lost in a memory. Legend snapped out of it soon enough, scowling at all of them as their talk and laughter startled most of the birds away, but one of the gulls stayed, perched happily in his lap, and only moved to sit on top if his head, its beak tugging gently at his pink hair, rearranging it gently as he followed the rest of them towards Wind’s house._ _

__

__It was when they stepped inside the house that it actually happened._ _

__Wind’s Granny had turned to greet them as Hyrule and Wind had bust in through the door, the older ones following while Legend hung back. She smiled at the boys’ antics, sharing a glance with Time as he attempted to corral all of them inside. But when Legend followed after them, a seagull still perched on his head, a scowl still firmly on his face, and pink hair sweeping into his eyes, the old woman froze, the bowls she had been about to set on the table falling from her hands and clattering against the wooden floor._ _

__Everything froze._ _

__Legend stared, startled, in the old woman’s direction, the seagull screeching painfully load at the crashing of the bowls before fluttering away. Granny’s lips twitched, almost imperceptibly, before the woman rushed –much faster than Warriors would have guessed someone of her age could- over to Legend, her small hands coming up to cup his face, dark fingers gently brushing away pink strands of hair as tears began welling up in her eyes. “Well, I’ll be.” Came the strangled sound of her voice._ _

__Legend, to his credit, didn’t snap at the woman, but instead stared at her for a second before looking past her to cast a questioning gaze at the others. Hands twitching at his sides as he silently asked a question involving a word Wind had forbidden them to say around his sister._ _

__“It’s really you.” Granny sobbed softly, making Legend clearly uncomfortable as he carefully pulled away, hands coming up to pull the woman's away gently, as if she might break if he wasn’t careful._ _

__“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re-”_ _

__Granny froze for a second before giving a tearful giggle. “Of course! Link said you were all from across time! I suppose Hyrule hasn’t even flooded for you yet.”_ _

__Legend’s violate eyes were bordering on indigo as he gritted his teeth. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”_ _

__“The flood of course, you come to help then.”_ _

__Legend scowled. “So help me, if Hylia sends me on _another adventure _after this one, we’re gonna have some serious problems.”___ _

____Granny paused. “Another adventure?”_ _ _ _

____Legend rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I’ve been on six already, seven if you count this hootenanny.”_ _ _ _

____Aryll and Granny both glanced from Legend to Wind._ _ _ _

____“Alright, what the heck is going on?” Warriors caved, he was tired of asking himself this, he could ask for answers, right?_ _ _ _

____“You just,” Granny looked back at legend. “You look so much like him.”_ _ _ _

____“Like who?” The hero in question questioned._ _ _ _

____“My father.” Granny answered. “Oh, a bit younger, to be sure, but,” The woman didn’t even react to the various stages of shock that the others had been shot into. “The pink hair? Violate eyes? Why, they even turn stormy when you get irritated!”_ _ _ _

____“Your what?” Hyrule squeaked._ _ _ _

____“Wind, explain.” Legend demanded._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Wind did not explain. Not immediately anyways. But after supper, Granny had all of them sit down in the living room (it was a tight fit) and she produced some old snapshots from a photo album she had. Flipping through them, she stopped on a certain page and turned it round for them all to see. Staring back at them through time and space, was a picture of what looked very much like an older Legend, pink hair streaked with silver, and hanging a bit shaggier, but the smirk, the eyes, heck the way the man held himself, boasted of the same confidence and swagger that Legend himself carried._ _ _ _

____“ _Good grief _.” Legend breathed, fingers tracing the photograph.___ _ _ _

______“At least you age well.” Sky offered._ _ _ _ _ _

______“But this doesn’t make sense!” Legend’s free hand came up to grip on his hair. “Hyrule doesn’t get flooded in my time! It stays dry and safe until Ganon comes back and then _Hyrule _has to deal with him! It doesn’t get _flooded _!”_____ _ _ _ _ _

__________The others exchanged a glance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“And even if the blasted thing did get flooded, I, of all people, would not be the one to recolonize everything by _sailing _! Nayru and her father can take care of that for all I care!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Nayru, as in, the goddess?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Why not?” Wind questioned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Because I _hate _the ocean!” Legend exploded (but not literally). “Besides!” Legend stood to his feet, dropping the book in the process. “The timelines were split! The hero before me died fighting Ganon! The hero before Wind is Time! And he’s not dead!”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yet.” Four added unhelpfully, earning a glare from Twilight, who was beginning to look a bit sick himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yet, at all! He defeated Ganon! The Fallen Hero never did! Wind talks about a hero defeating Ganon, and it sure wasn’t me!” Legend huffed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Warriors froze. “Wait.” The others fell silent and gazed at him, the captain’s gaze remaining fixed ahead, brows furrowed as he spoke. “The timeline was split.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We know that!” Legend was clearly coming very close to breaking time and Wind’s no swearing rule._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“But it only split into two.” Warriors continued. “The time that Time left behind, and the one where he lived as a kid.” Time nodded. “But what if, what if the hero of your time, the hero who failed, was also Time?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What if the fallen hero is an alternate version of time. What if, in another... dimension or something, Time failed?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Legend scowled, arms crossing over his chest. “Please don’t drag alternate realities into this, they’re enough pain in my ass as is.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Warriors rolled his eyes. “But what if it is an alternate reality? You only have record of three other heroes, the fallen one, Four, and Sky.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And the first one.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The first one?” Hyrule murmured._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Whatever,” Warriors shook his head. “We know the timelines split at Time. What if, in another reality, he failed, and that’s the reality where you come from?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Your point being?” Legend huffed, cocking a brow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“My point being that in alternate universes, it’s the same people, just different occurrences. What if, you were born in the other universes that Time didn’t fail? And what if that version of you, went on to become Wind’s grand-grandfath-” Warriors cut himself off and stared. “Holy %$@# your alternate self is Wind’s great-grandfather!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The others froze, even Time didn’t bother to correct Wars on his language._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Is that why you’ve been following me around?” Legend turned to Wind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The sailor shrugged. “What was I supposed to do? I meet a guy who looks like my relative and shares his name, and I’m not supposed to want to spend time with him? ‘Sides,” He flushed slightly. “You’re cool.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Legend stared at the kid for half of a minute before bursting out laughing, actually laughing. “Hylia! This is a mess isn’t it!” He chuckled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Does that make Legend the real Grandpa of the group?” Four asked, glancing at the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“No!” Legend growled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yes!” Wind cheered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Granny laughed. “Well, if that’s the case, I apologize for making such a scene.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Legend shook his head, surprising the others with the gentle smile he offered the old woman. “Don’t sweat it. If I had seen someone I thought I knew, I would have done the same thing, I can’t blame you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Besides,” Wild added. “If Warriors is right, he technically is your dad, just from a different universe. It’s still the same guy though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Legend paled. “Yeah, no. I’m not being _anyone’s_ dad.” ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Nope, just my great-grandpop!” Wind grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Legend scowled at the kid. “No.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Sorry, Pops, you can’t escape it now!” Wind giggled, jumping forwards and tackling Legend in a hug, causing the older Link to squawk in surprise as the small body hit him, followed quickly by Aryll, the others laughing uproariously as he scrambled to escape them, only to be held tighter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Hylia, why!” Legend groaned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Come on,” Wind tossed him a gremlin grin as he squeezed tighter. “You know you love us.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Legend scoffed, but no one missed the way he squeezed back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Legendary Lineage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After entering Legend's Hyrule, the gang sit around the campfire and listen to Win tell yet more stories about his adventures.
> 
> Its weird, but Warriors could swear that he's heard this one before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that! I'm back again and it hasn't even been 24 hours!
> 
> Don't expect this to be normal though, I get excided after first posting things and can't hold back from posting more chapters, but I predict that by chapter five I'll be dragging my feet like I always do.
> 
> Until then, enjoy the new update!
> 
> (Please, please enjoy it! I'm begging you!)

Of course, they couldn’t stay on Outset forever. 

The pattern was set: arrive, find the threat, eliminate the threat, and move on to the next world. Once upon a time,  Four had suggested looking for clues about why they were being moved around, but after Sky and Wild had assured them that Hylia would just lead them to where they needed to go (and wasn’t it weird that those two could talk so easily with the goddess?) they had stopped bothering. Finding the infected monsters was their job, destroying them before they made too much trouble was their main  prerogative , and after that, Hylia would whisk them off to where they were needed next, apparently having no interest in allowing them to  strategize .

Legend had said it was because they were just pawns in Hylia’s big chess game, just pieces that would move and take out enemies, they didn’t need to have minds as far as the goddess was concerned. He further emphasized this point by pointing to Wars, and then to Wild and Hyrule, the trouble duo covered in thorns from a mini-adventure of the side of the beaten path.

Honestly though, Legend was right, and man did it pain Warriors to even think that, much less say it out loud, but it looked like it pained Sky just as much, if not even more than him to admit that Hylia didn’t really care about their thoughts or feelings.

Although, to be fair, she was a bit better about giving them time to heal or restock between shifts after Sky started making a point of visiting the statues of the goddess that were set around any Hyrule they found themselves in, and even when there weren’t any nearby, he did make a point of playing his harp more often, especially at night, which came with the double benefit of everyone sleeping better and Hylia being nicer to everyone.

Wind had once commented in awe that Sky could not only defeat Demise, but that the other boy could also calm the most ruthless goddess of them all enough that their suffering was lessened somewhat. The kid had once asked if Sky was perhaps a deity himself, after all, who else could calm such a high power, or defeat the world’s greatest threat, and Warriors was beginning to wonder about that too...

As was, after defeating an infected big octo, which, to everyone’s surprise, had thirteen  eyes . Wind had warned them before battle that the number of eyes determined how dangerous or powerful it was, and if Warriors recalled correctly, his grandpa had mentioned the monsters once too, but Grandpa had once said that big  octos generally don’t have more than twelve eyes. Warriors had asked if maybe the infection was the reason for the extra eyeball, to which the others had looked pensive, only for Wild, who was currently soaked to the skin after jumping in the air in order to shoot the monster and falling in the water afterwards, to unhelpfully state that in his Hyrule, Malice could give anything additional eyeballs. Their feral teammate had showed them a picture on his slate, and the others found themselves becoming even more concerned for the state of the newest  hero's world.

But that had been a week ago, back when they were still in Wind’s Hyrule.

Now, the heroes were camped about in the shade of one of the giant goddess statues, most of them entirely too tired from a day spent trekking through what was apparently Legend’s Hyrule. The Vet had informed them that they were a fair distance from the capitol, and as such, would be on the road for a few days at least before reaching the castle. As for towns, the nearest one was a few hours away, and as the sun began to set, they had all agreed that camping where Sky could serenade Hylia was better than camping in the middle of the woods and leaving the goddess statue to be alone and grumpy without her boyfriend while they braved the monsters that would undoubtedly try and approach them. And when Wild had added that monsters tended to avoid goddess statues, the  decision was practically made for them.

Currently, Wind was regaling them of yet another one of his adventures, the rest of the chain resting about and tending to their things or in Four’s case, Wild’s things, while they listened in. Their cook was busy preparing dinner, something with fish that he had learned from Wind’s Granny, and Time and Twilight were quietly conversing about their plans. Their leader may have asked Legend to join them, since it was his Hyrule and all, but their resident Veteran was currently  sandwiched between his two  successors , Hyrule and Wind.

Even though they had come to understand that Legend was not, in fact, Wind’s Great-grandfather, the other hero was an alternate version of the man, and thus Wind still clung to him with the same enthusiasm that he had when talking about the rest of his family. It was kind of cute actually, not that Warriors would ever say so (he valued his life, thank you very much!). As a result, Wind seemed to seek Legend’s approval quite a bit, or at least attempt to impress the older hero. He needn’t have bothered, anyone with one-eye or half a brain could plainly see that Legend was proud of the kid, even if he never expressly said so (had it been any less obvious than Time and Warriors might have been the only ones besides Wind who weren’t in the know).

Currently, Wind was talking about finding some sort of land, eyes glimmering excitedly in the firelight as they  dances over his captive audience. “Of course, sharks or no sharks, Tetra and I would be stopped at nothing to find a new land to call our own, so we kept on sailing, eyes set ahead and about, and archers ready should any trouble arise. Of course, if you shoot one shark, the others will turn their attention to them, and from there, it broke out into a proper bloodbath! The sides of the ship were painted red for weeks, I’ll tell you that!”

Hyrule shivered, tucking himself further into Legend’s side, despite the irritated huff that the Vet gave. Honestly, Legend was ridiculously soft, he had his arm around the younger hero’s shoulders and everything! No one would believe for even half of a second that he didn’t want Hyrule there.

“ So, there we are, racing along at quite the clip, when up ahead, I was up in the nest at the time, I see this cool green shimmer, something long and flat out far ahead of us, and what do you suppose it was?”

Warriors started, turning from the sword in his lap to stare at the younger hero, eyes blown open wide, his lips parting to whisper the next words of the story, one that he had heard a million times before, although in a different voice. “ _ Hyrule _ ...” He breathed.

“Hyrule!” Wind cheered at the same instant. “Or new Hyrule anyway. Tetra and I are still working on building it up, but we’re getting there. Folks from some of the islands have already started moving over, and we’ve got a small port village all set up already! Next time we’re in my world, we’ll have to see if we can go there.”

“You’re helping found a kingdom?” Four questioned curiously.

Wind nodded. “Yep! That’s why Tetra was so pissed with me for disappearing like I did, I have responsibilities after all! And when I disappeared, I left that all on her. You might forget, since she’s a pirate and all, but she  _ is _ my Princess Zelda.”

“ So, you’re founding a kingdom, pretty impressive.” Four nodded approvingly Legend grunting his agreement as Hyrule snuggled closer, the younger hero already starting to fade into sleep.

“How are you going about that exactly, are you-” Sky’s voice began to cut out as Warriors zeroed in to stare at Wind.

Wind tousled curls, sun bleached to a lighter sheen than most of them, but with a stark yellow peeking through at the roots, almost the same shade as Warriors’ own hair. The kid’s ocean blue eyes sparkled with the faintest hint of green and silver, familiar in an uncanny way to the knight. Wind was a kid, sure, but one could already see the signs that he would be growing into a giant of a man in future, his wiry arms already showing some definition and his shoulders coming to a broader set on his short frame. He was too young to grow a beard yet, but Warriors could already see what the kid would look like with one. 

_ A thick curly bush of a beard that he remembered getting tiny fingers tangled in as a kid, playful ocean eyes staring down at him as a deep growly voice that showed through when Wind was mad, now much deeper, much more growly, rumbled laughter, his grandfather’s barrel chest vibrating soothingly against his own small body as breath that smelt of beer and fish, with the distinct hint of tobacco and salt hanging around the beard itself, wheezed out from the older man’s lungs. “Watch yourself there, little Warrior, you might have adventures set in  _ _ yer _ _ future, but you’ll ne’er find ‘ _ _ em _ _ if you lose yourself in there.” _

_ “Why’s your beard so big Pops?”  _

_ The air shook with the familiar bass boom of Grandpa’s laughter. “’Cause your grandma loved it too much to let me cut it, may she rest in peace.” _

_ Link bowed his head respectfully, keeping silent for a moment as he shot up a short prayer to the goddesses.  _

_ “Now there was an adventurer.” Grandpa sighed. “Did I ever tell ya that she and I founded Hyrule?” _

_ “Yes, Pops, several times.” Link giggled. _

_ Grandpa’s eyes twinkled playfully, oh so familiar and ocean blue, green and silver twinkling in their depths. “Do you want to hear it again?” _

_ “Yes!”  _ _ Linkle _ _ shouted, rushing over and throwing herself across Grandpa’s lap. “Tell us about Granny and the sharks!” _

_ “Well,” Grandpa took a draught of his tankard, pausing to savor it for a moment before setting it down and scooping his second grandchild up to sit on his knee. “Well, we had been sailing for some time at that point, looking just about  _ _ e’erywhere _ _ for a place to call our own, a place for a kingdom worthy of the legends passed down to us through the ages. Mind you, this was before the Time Guardian brought time together again, so there was less folks around to help us out.” _

_ Two blonde heads, curly in the same way Grandpa’s was, but blonder, lacking the stains of time or fade of the sun, bobbed in understanding, prompting him to continue. _

_ “And what do ya suppose we came upon on the tenth day after leaving land?” _

_ “Sharks!” Came the chorused reply, as two small bodies shot up excitedly. _

_ “Sharks,” Grandpa agreed. “Of course, sharks or no sharks,  _ _ yer _ _ grandma and I would be stopped by nothin’ and no one in our quest to found Hyrule. So, we kept on going, eyes ahead and about, archers standing at the ready should one of the beasties come too close. And of course, one of ‘em did.” _

_ Both children froze, wide eyed as their grandpa stopped to stare at them, eyes still twinkling mischievously, but face drawn in a mock serious expression, one Link had never been able to recognize as such until he was much older, for now, it was all part of the story, Grandpa’s serious expression and sharp eyes boring into them. “Of course, if  _ _ ya _ _ shoot a shark, their blood attracts other sharks, and before you know it, there’s a bloodbath taken place beneath  _ _ yer _ _ ’ hull.” He chuckled at their expressions of awe. “The sides of  _ _ yer _ _ granny’s ship were dyed a proper crimson after that, I’ll tell you! _

_ “Anyways, there we are, free of the sharks and racing along at quite the clip, when up ahead, I sees from the crows-nest this long, cool green shimmer, something long and flat, and far out ahead of us, and what do you suppose it was?” _

“ _ Hyrule..” The two children breathed in awe. _

_ “Hyrule.” Grandpa nodded wisely. _

__ Warriors stared, open-mouthed at their youngest. There was just no way, no way on Din’s green earth that any two people could tell that story the same way, not so far separated in time as they ought to have been, but suddenly things were clicking into place; grandpa’s advice about portals, about trusting other people, the way the man insisted they learn to swim, to look after themselves, to shoot a bow, sail a ship and clean a wound. He knew, the old man had known since he was a kid what sort of things could happen. His Pops had traveled the width and breadth of the great sea to find a land for Hyrule’s displaced people, a home to call their own. He knew the dangers of the world. 

He would have known the minute he saw the  triforce symbol on his grandson’s hand, just what it was that the kid would go through. Grandpa wasn’t chosen by the goddesses, never had been, but he had forced himself into the role of hero, if only for the sake of the people he loved, and he must have known at the time that fate wouldn’t be kind to his descendant, and so had prepared him to the best of his ability. Getting him trained in everything from engineering to sailing, from sword fighting to healing, preparing him for the inevitable, and doing so in a way that made it fun, telling stories all the while of things done with the first Queen of new Hyrule, their Grandma. He had insured that Link, Warriors, would be close with his cousin, Zelda, made sure he knew their legacy and the importance of protecting the young princess. Made sure Wars knew to watch out for traitors, from the likes of Chancelor Cole to common soldiers.

Warriors wondered briefly if his grandfather had made the connection between the older  boy that he had fought alongside on his last adventure and the kid he helped raise.

The poor captain was knocked from his musings by Legend and Wind grousing at each other, the reason wasn’t clear to him, his mind had been so lost in itself that he had failed to pay attention to his surroundings and the current conversation, but a few minutes of listening offered the hint that they were talking, shouting really, about something related to the ocean.

“It’s a nightmare!”

“It’s a wonderful place! It’s my home.”

“Yeah, and Hyrule’s Hyrule is his home, doesn’t make it a good place.” Legend shot a glance downwards at the younger hero, who at this point was fast asleep against the Veteran’s shoulder.

“ Well excuuuuse me, grandpa!” Wind huffed. “I’m quite fond of my ‘nightmare’ of a Hyrule. I think its perfect.”

“Nothing’s perfect.” Legend rolled his eyes.

“Water is.”

“My water is toxic.” Hyrule murmured sleepily, drawing the concerned gazes of several of the other Links.

Warriors chose that moment to return to his mental gymnastics.

Of course! How could he have forgotten! Wind and Legend were related! Which meant- the captain froze, gaze traveling from Wind’s adorable pout (that was his grandfather!) to Legend’s exasperated scowl.

...if Legend was Wind’s great-grandfather, that made him Warriors' great-great-great-grandfather!

Warriors sighed and rubbed at his temples. What he wouldn’t give for a keg of beer right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congrats to KoraCorvus709 for guessing the duo I covered in this chapter!
> 
> Next chapter is gonna focus on our favorite stop-watch of a dad! (And Legend. I'm realizing that I'm pretty attached to this angry/angst boi, if you couldn't already tell!)


	3. Time Out of Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chain continues to travel through Legend's Hyrule, and while the Veteran is off at the castle visiting Fable, the rest of the Chain goes snooping in hopes of finding out more about their second-most mysterious hero. What they find is not what they expect, and the local stop-watch gets hit hard and heavy with some realizations.
> 
> Or
> 
> Time gets his mind blown and he and Wars both need a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..... Hi?  
> Sorry I didn't get this done on the weekend like I said, I have a bad habit of getting writer's block on my third chapters while writing fics, although in my defense, I just got done with my finals over the weekend, and I've only had three days to recover, day's spent drawing and catching up with my fam.  
> But anyways! Here is Time's chapter! I decided not to go the typical route with the relationship between Time and Twi (don't get me wrong, I love them) because at this point everyone already knows about that one, and I want to focus on the rarer relations where I can (Hyrule and Warriors don't leave me a lot of wiggle room, but wiggle I shall, I am not done with our favorite scarf-wearing pretty-boy).
> 
> (I don't know if I should post any warnings for this chapter, as it does vaguely insinuate trauma and marital relations, if you think I should post warnings, please let me know in the comments, but this should be safe.)

There were very few things that scared Time.  Deadhands and wall-masters were one, spiders were the second, his own shadow? He was rather on the fence on that one, fighting against so many of them in the War of Eras helped to relive some of the fear of them (though by all rights he should be even more terrified). Majora was another of those things, but it wasn’t as bad, since he had defeated the monster years ago with the help of the Fierce Deity.

The Deity itself wasn’t frightening, at least not to him. The form, the spirit, it was familiar and foreboding and he respected the Deity, but it didn’t scare him.

But one of the things that  encompassed his fears, the one thing that terrified him most, was his past.

Cities and fields burned and crumbling, falling apart and in ruins, with only a pitiful few having managed to survive through Ganondorf’s horrible reign. Despite the frustration that had come from being sent back to the body of a child, to a world where there was still so much to save, so much to do, so much suffering left to endure, he was glad he had been able to leave the horrible world of Ganondorf’s reign behind.

But after Wind’s revelation, after Wars’ own theory regarding the strange connection between Wind and their local Veteran, Time couldn’t help but feel that terrible sense of guilt and surge of fear rumbling in his gut. Even as they traveled across Legend’s Hyrule, through forests towards what Legend claimed to be the direction of Castle Town, Time found himself lost in his own thoughts, his own worries.

He had thought he had left those other times, those other worlds, behind, so, so far behind. He thought that with his actions upon being sent back that he had ended them all, that they had ceased to be when Ganondorf had been defeated. If the evil king was stopped before he could cause the damage, then it hadn’t happened. Or so he had thought.

How many other times had been affected by his careless toying with the fabric of reality, how far had Nayru’s fingers slipped in trying to keep up with him, Hylia’s chosen slave, only to accidentally leave the smallest of holes in order to stop another from forming? The weave of time was delicate, and when frayed it would cause great danger to the world, as he and Warriors had both seen with Cia and Lana, but he had never imaged that such a  simple Hylian as himself could damage it so much that whole other worlds would form from it. 

And as Legend left them in Castle Town, strictly forbidding anyone to accompany him in seeing his princess -the Veteran proclaiming them all in too poor a state for the royal court, and pointedly staring at Wild and Twilight as he mentioned a lack of manners- Time found himself shivering despite the weight of his armor and the warm rays of the sun as he realized that for all that time hopping, there were universes where he hadn’t gone home, hadn’t just abandoned them. Legend spoke of a Fallen Hero, and while no one else seemed to have made the connections, the eldest Link Knew with a capitol ‘k’ that he and that hero were one and the same.

In another world, he had died facing Ganondorf. In another world, a Legend, much younger than the one they knew, (although how young he wasn’t sure) had been forced to clean up the mess left for him by the Hero of Time, a hero whose name was known, but spoken of with bitterness by the people of this Hyrule, a soldier, a pawn of Hylia, who had failed in his divine quest, and left thousands to suffer for his actions.

“Hey!” Wind’s eager shout broke the eldest of the Chain out of his musings as the youngster bounced on the balls of his feet. “You know how most of us know nothing about Legend?”

The others, minus Hyrule and Time, nodded slowly. “Yeah,” Smithy answered slowly. 

“What are you thinking, Wind?” Sky asked.

“We’re in Legend’s time, and he isn’t here with us! What’s to stop us from asking the locals about him?” At the dubious expressions of the others Wind rolled his eyes. “Seriously guys, if it’s something even the village people know, there’s no harm in us knowing it too! It’s literally public  knowledge !”

On any other occasion, Warriors would have joined in, a glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face as he urged the others to help dig up dirt on their Vet, all his charm and charisma put to its fullest extent in order to sway even Twilight. To everyone’s surprise though, he stopped to consider it first, staring towards the castle before nodding slowly. “It really wouldn’t hurt. After all, Legend doesn’t mind other people knowing,  I’m sure he wouldn’t mind us knowing.”

“And this way he doesn’t get annoyed with us asking questions!” Four added, a smile of his own glinting across his face, eyes flickering red for a moment that left Time smiling despite his confusion at Warriors’ uncharacteristic hesitance.

“ Whoo !” Wind pumped his fists and traded a grin with Wild. “Let’s go dig up some dirt on our-” The youngster corrected himself as Time leveled the two youngest with a stare. “Let’s go learn more about my great-grandfather from another dimension!”

Warriors and Time both winced. “Do you really have to call him that?” Wars asked.

Wind smirked. “Yes, he hates it. Come on!” He grabbed at the captain’s arm. “Let’s go! Legend will only be at the castle for so long so we have to ask around while we still can!”

Luckily for Wind, the people of Legend’s Hyrule were only too happy to talk about their local hero, although not all of them spoke favorably.

-

“Oh! Link? Yes, he was a sweet little thing as a kid, then he got it in his head he was some sort of hero.” The woman shook her head with annoyance. “No one believed him of course, but after he actually did save Princess Zelda from that horrible painted prison, well- no one could disbelieve him then.”

-

“Link? Oh yes! Fine young lad, used to be apprenticed to a local black-smith. Decent with a hammer, I can tell you that! I bought this dagger of him early on, look at the craftsmanship!”

Four’s fingers were twitching as he took the blade, but Wind rolled his eyes and dragged the others away, leaving the Smithy to marvel at yet another of Legend’s little secrets, but not before they heard him murmur something that sounded suspiciously like. “He can make this but he doesn’t know not to freeze a newly forged sword?”

-

“Ah, yes, the little sewer rat.” Wind giggled as the crone shook her head, Wars stifling a smile as well. “He’s been around, don’t bother keeping track of where he is all the time though. If you need him, it’s best to ask up at the castle, they seem to always have a good idea where the little idiot is off too.”

-

“I sold him a boat once...” A sailor murmured thoughtfully, making Wind bounce up and down excitedly. “He disappeared after that. Haven’t heard of him since. Always wondered if he ever came back. He was a good kid, right helpful and pleasant to be around, I wonder what’s become of him over the years? He saved Hyrule you know! A regular hero!”

-

“Ah yes! A true inspiration to us all! Why, he’s half the reason I’m still in business!” A spry little tailor chirped at them, fingers flying over fabric. “Between his own purchases and the lovely fabrics and patterns that he’s leant me, I’ve managed to attract dozens of new customers! No one else in all of Castle Town can sell you  Hytopian fashions, but I can! Care to have a look?”

-

But the real kicker, and by kicker, Time meant that he felt like he had just been punched in the gut, was a little fact shared by the wife of the captain of the guard.

“Oh yes, fine young lad! But he’s of the blood of the Knights of Hyrule, so it’s to be expected!”

“Le- Link is a knight?” Warriors questioned curiously.

The woman shook her head, laughing. “Oh no dear! The boy hates the very idea of it! Especially after his trouble with my husband in the past! I mean the Knights of Hyrule! The blood descendants of the Fallen Hero!”

And there was that kick to the gut.

Time wasn’t the only one who felt it either based on the expressions on the older boys’ faces, although Wind, Wild and Hyrule seemed oblivious as they listened while the woman kept going on.

“They say that before his defeat, the hero was courting a farm-girl of some sort, and after his death, what should happen but that a little one looking just like the hero himself should be born! Of course, he wasn’t a hero himself, but he went on to defend the kingdom as best he could, and his children after! Queen Zelda, the one from that time mind, loves, not the current Queen, gave their family the title of the Knights of Hyrule, and they protected the royal family for generations! Sme say that a few even ended up marrying princesses!”

Hyrule grinned.

“But of course,” The woman frowned. “No one’s quite sure about Link’s own parents, all that’s known is that that Uncle of his was one of the Knights, so..” She shrugged. “Fitting, I suppose, that the failures of one hero should pass to his descendant to fix, an inheritance if you will. Although,” She leaned forwards conspiratorially. “I’d say that was a bit too big of a burden to go casting on a seven-year-olds shoulders.”

And there was the second boot.

The woman had  continued to talk, but Time had forced himself away, unable to keep listening.

His mind was spinning. Legend was a descendant of the Fallen Hero! Time himself from another universe, one where his relationship with Malon....

The eldest Link paled.

Malon.

Malon and he had had a kid, in another universe, and if Wind and Legend were to be used as an example, that made Legend himself equal with Twilight, made them practically brothers!

Twi and Wind had been surprised to find that their times were living through similar years, being separate only by a hundred or so years and the gaping hole that was Time’s own mistakes. So, if in another world, Legend would have been Wind’s great-grandfather, and in his own time, Time was Twilights  great -something-grandfather,  then ....

Malon was going to kill him!

He wouldn’t lie, he had fallen for the woman far before he had married her. Far longer before than she would ever know, would ever live. Before the War of Eras, before Termina and  its nearly eternal time-loop, before being returned to his child form, back when he was saving the world, the first time, as an adult, he had fallen for the fiery farmgirl.

There was a reason he had been hesitant to connect with her again upon returning. What he and Malon had had, before he was sent back, before he faced Ganondorf, it was beautiful. Having it ripped away, having been sent back and left alone, where no one knew or remembered him, where Malon didn’t remember him, it had hurt. He had turned cold, tried to avoid her, tried to ignore the aching of his heart at realizing that even if Malon was Malon, and never changed no matter what time or dimension or universe he traveled too, she could still be torn away.

It had taken that same stubborn spirit that he fell for, not once but twice, to knock him upside the head and make him think clearly again. Malon, his wonderful Malon, had helped him process the horrible things that had happened, and acted as his anchor when it seemed it might be swept away again, with just the softest of notes from the ocarina.

He had told her, before their wedding, about how it had been, about how he had loved her once before. 

Malon had smiled softly, and asked if it was maybe as good now? And even though words had failed him then, he hoped she knew what he meant; that he loved her even more now, and was so, so very glad that he could love her properly this time, without a demented pig breathing down his back the entire time. Malon had joked that it must be a universal constant, that their love was something so beautiful that even Hylia couldn’t break it, that Nayru couldn’t change it, even across the weave of time and space. He had warned her not to tempt their divine high-asses, but it looks as if there was no need.

Legend, with his hair that peaked reddish at the roots, despite being mostly blonde when they first met, whose pink hair didn’t seem to be growing out who’s eyes, when not slitted in contempt, were just as round and maybe once as bright as Malon’s own. Ann Wind, Wind who came after Legend in one universe -and if it was true in one universe, what was to stop it from being true across them  all?- whose hair bounced with the same curls that Time was used to getting a face-full of in the mornings, whose eyes glimmered ever so faintly green, who was strong as an ox, despite his short stature. These boys, these boys who had suffered so much, because of Time’s own failures, were just like Twilight.

Malon was going to be delighted, and Time might be too.

Later.

He might like a drink first.

Yes, Lon  Lon milk sounded excellent! And if, for pities sakes, Legend was their descendant, then why shouldn’t Lon  Lon ranch still be around to give the ever so relieving Lon  Lon milk that Time desperately needed? The eldest Link dragged himself towards a nearby bar, head pounding as he pinched his brows.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw Warriors’ scarf flitter in the doorway as another figure stepped inside ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Time!  
> I was going to make the focus be on the relationship, but I ended up focusing on Time's trauma instead, and it just...happened?  
> I didn't set out to write angst, I swear! This was supposed to be fun and weird, but with only slight inclinations of bad stuff. But then I decided to write it from Time's POV
> 
> Originally, this entire story was supposed to be from Warrior's point of view, but it didn't really work out for this chapter, since this is a Time related issue, so Wars ended up saying like two things and disappearing. He will be back with us soon though! He's just currently drowning his problems in milk with Time.
> 
> Again, I'm sorry for the angst, next chapter should be less heavy.
> 
> -Boketto


	4. The Sky s the Limit (for the sounds of my screams)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sky is the first King of Hyrule, which means.....
> 
> Zelda babies! And.... A great-something-grandson?
> 
> Or
> 
> Legend meets Fi, and she doesn't know how to shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think updates are gonna have to be on Mondays, but I can't promise anything!
> 
> I have the headcannon that Legend switches from being a walking dictionary to talking like the sewer rat that he is, so I have him switching between big words to basic. He talks fancy when he's bored, but when he's actually caught up, he reverts to being a rat-boy.

Hyrule had been through a lot.

Not the person of course, although the poor kid had been through more than anyone should have to.

But Hyrule the kingdom had been through the wringer, as was made apparent by the conversation that night around the fire. Half the Links spoke of countries in ruin, or still being rebuilt, and in Sky’s case, the kingdom was still being created! It was nothing more than a small village on the surface the last time the Chosen Hero had seen it, and while their journey had been going for some time, everyone doubted that it would have already flourished into the kingdoms they had seen in their travels in the absence of the time’s hero.

So, it was natural that, as everyone was rather suspiciously avoiding the topics of family, or Legend himself -and wasn’t that weird, they always pestered him endlessly for information about his journeys (well, Wind and Warriors anyway)- that the conversation turned to the process of building a kingdom. Naturally, it started with someone feeling homesick, and in this case, that was Sky.

“I wonder how my Zelda is doing.” Sighed the lovesick  sky child .

Hums of agreement sounded around the fire, Legend himself with-holding any sounds of agreement. He had seen his siter two days ago, and they honestly didn’t see each other often anyways. That didn’t mean he didn’t sort of miss her, but it was an ache he had grown accustomed too throughout his journeys.

“New Skyloft- er- Hyrule was still being built when I left,” The first of them continued. “We only had the frames up for most of the houses...”

Hyrule and Wild both nodded, each affirming that their own departure had left behind houses and villages still being rebuilt from the calamitous events that had wrecked their homes. 

“My Zeldas are still trying to reinstate the army, I was supposed to be helping, but...” Hyrule  shrugged .

Wild nudged the smaller boy’s shoulder with his own. “You’re not the only one. Flora and I are still trying to reinstate the monarchy, and as I’m the closest thing we have to an army, I feel really bad leaving it all behind, you know? I mean, Flora can defend herself, but I’d rather her not have to, after everything.” He left the ending vague. None of the Links were entirely sure of what had happened in his Hyrule, and Wild refused to elaborate on most occasions, but based on what he had actually mentioned, it sounded like he and Hyrule were in the same boat when it came to horrible things happening to their worlds, and wasn’t that just wonderful for Legend’s confidence.

Hyrule, his successor, had to deal with one of the biggest messes out of all of them, and while they weren’t certain who exactly was Wild’s successor, or even where he fell on their convoluted timeline, it had to suck for whomever it was that they had left the kid to pick up such a terrible mess. Legend knew that feeling, that guilt, and he was currently trying to harness it and shove it down into the darkest depths of his mind, which was easy enough, as they spread pretty far.

“You all just miss your Zeldas, huh?” Wind used, staring at the others, who all, unsurprisingly, nodded.

“Artimis is capable, but I worry sometimes. She was missing through most of the war, and even though we found out later that she had been hiding in our midst the whole time, it still rubs me wrong not knowing where she is at the moment.” Wars murmured.

“Someone’s got a crush!” Wind cooed. And Legend couldn’t hold back a smirk at the retaliation from his other-universe descendant in revenge for Warriors own relentless teasing  when they had been in the Sailor’s Hyrule. But Warriors didn’t flush or preen, but instead grimaced, much to the surprise of the others. 

“Heck no! That’s gross!” And wasn’t that  juvenile of him?

“You sound like a kid fussing about cooties.” Legend drawled as he leaned back in his seat. 

“Artemis is, no! I’m not- Ugh!” Warriors shuddered. “The mere thought is terrible.”

“I thought you liked her?” Hyrule questioned.

“I do! Just, not like that! She’s like, my cousin a few times removed, so-”

Everyone made a face, including Legend himself. That would be like the others thinking he had feelings for Fable, except not as bad, because at least Wars and his Zelda had different parents!

“What about you, Legend?” Hyrule asked, eyes glinting  mischievously in the firelight. “What are things like between you and your Zelda?”

Legend scowled at his  successor . “I’m not talking about Fable.”

“Come on!” Came the voices of the youngest three, and there was that nagging at Legend that he had mentioned earlier. So, they weren’t completely out of it, good to know. Not that he had been worried, he just didn’t trust them not to be up to no good, that’s all. Totally no feelings for this group of idiots, not even when Hyrule’s great doe eyes stared up at him, or Wind snuggled up against him, or Wild would sit and absently mess with the pink hair that apparently was as soft as silk or –Hylia forbid- rabbit's fur. Nope! No feelings! The weird tugging in his chest was just his internal organs having a fit at walking so much, that was all.

“Pleeeeeease!”

And dang it, those puppy eyes, especially from all three at once, was hard to look at. But Legend wasn’t caving! He was stronger than anyone else here and he wouldn’t bow to cute looks and adorable- dang it!

Violate eyes glared down at the younger three, but they wavered ever so slightly before Legend turned back to his own bag, shrugging of their adorable faces and the weird thing it was doing to his chest while he pretended to search in his bag. “Pretty sure I have a gag in here somewhere.” He threatened.

“I’ll talk about my Zelda!” Sky offered, causing laughter and eye rolls all around the camp.

“We know you will, Sky.”

“I really love her.” The sky child sighed.

“We know, Sky.”

“She’s amazing!”

“ So, we’ve heard, Sky.”

The Chosen Hero blinked and stared at them. “Are you all chorusing?”

“Yes, Sky.” Came eight other voices, and wasn’t that unique? Time was actually joining in on the mischief.

To be fair, it wasn’t that odd. Legend knew Time was a monster as a kid, not that he’d ever share. He had his sources though, and despite  Ravio’s constant foofaraw, the rabbit-man was an excellent informant regarding the war, and Wind, Wars and Time’s skullduggery during that time. Legend hadn’t let on that he knew anything of course, but... Heaven forbid Time try leaving him in charge, ever, because he will mention that Time that their oh-so sagacious leader had apparently pantsed one of Hyrule’s leading Generals for dissing Lon  Lon Milk, and if that wasn’t the picture of immaturity than Legend didn’t know what was (correction, he lived with eight other idiots, he knew  _ exactly _ what immaturity and insanity looked like, and it had very long blond hair) so if the old man wanted to keep his reputation, Legend was going to be allowed to keep away from any more responsibilities than he absolutely had to take on. Not that Time knew that. Yet.

“Sun is wonderful! Just wait ‘till you meet her!” Sky almost pouted, how very heroic of him. An excellent example to their younger members, to be sure.

“ Sounds like someone’s ready to settle down.” Time chuckled softly.

Sky sighed again. “As soon as possible.”

Four laughed lightly. “Well, you can rest easy knowing it’s destined. After all, how else would the royal line come to be?”

The camp went  strangely quiet for half a second before Warriors was whipping around to face Sky with that goddess-darned smirk on his face. “Oh, ho, ho! Sounds like you two will be busy!”

Sky, who Legend almost felt pity for –keyword being almost- turned a bright shade of red as his mouth flapped open and closed like a fish. “You- you mean-  _ what _ ?”

“Does this mean we should go back to Hyrule Castle then?” Wild asked simply, turning to face Time.

The older hero cocked a brow. “Why’s that, Cub?”

“So that Fable can meet her great-something-grandfather.” In the background, Sky shrieked. “I’d want to, if it was me.” Wild trailed off quietly, earning him a comforting hug from Twilight and, dang, Legend’s chest was being weird again. The Veteran rubbed at the affected area with a scowl, purposefully turning his eyes back towards Sky, who looked to be soundlessly screaming at the moment.

Legend huffed, shaking his head, what would Fable think if she saw that? Her-great-something-grandfather, flummoxed because he was going to have kids. Honestly, Legend’s sister would- His thoughts trailed off as Legend found himself similarly short circuiting. 

Sky was the first king of Hyrule, and Fable’s great-something-grandfather, his  _ sister’s _ great-something-grandfather,  _ his own _ -

No, no, no. Legend shook his head and quickly glanced around to be sure that no one else had  noticed his brief moment of shock, he was clear.

The royal line could not have possibly lasted that long! Especially after the time of the Fallen Hero –and boy was Legend glad  _ that guy _ wasn’t on this journey with them, he’d screw this up too-, none of the royal line must have been left after that! 

“The royal line fell when Ganondorf killed the Fallen Hero.” Legend drawled, carefully leveling out his voice so that no one would catch onto the spinning of his mind. “It was most likely re-established after, but started with someone else, I seriously doubt it’s the same family.”

“It is!” Hyrule interjected. “My Zeldas traced it back as far as they could, and while the books we have don’t reach all the way back to Sky, they do go back to before the Fallen Hero,” Why was Time looking slightly grey? “So, we know the royal line survived. Fable is Sky’s descendant.”

Legend wanted to glare over at the Traveler, but doing so would give away that he was trying to throw the other off. Good grief! If the monarchy lasted that long than that meant that he and Sky were actually related! Him! The most experienced and hardened of all of the Chain, and Sky, the kindest, gentlest, downright soft member of the group.

Legend scowled to himself, which of course the others didn’t bother to notice, since that was normal, and closed his eyes. He could get through this headache. He survived  Hytopia , he could survive this too.

Legend could not survive this too.

It was a good thing that  Hytopia had made him accustomed to a form of paracusia, honestly, having two doubles was a nightmare sometimes! It was a blessing that he didn’t have to listen to them most of the time now-a-days, although keeping the other two voices in the back of his head did take a lot of patience, but this? Having three of them?

Sky carried the Master Sword, that was the rule. Sky helped to forge it, so it made sense, he knew the spirit of the sword, so it also made sense that he was closer with it than them. Never mind that Legend had carried the blasted thing longer than any of the others (as far as he knew, Wild had never disclosed how long he had had the thing). But Sky was currently indisposed, one leg injured to the point where he had to carried, and with his shoulders as bruised and beaten as they were, gashes torn through the flesh by a lizalfoes during their last battle. And with the first of them so beaten, he was hardly in any shape to carry the Legendary Sword. Wild, of course, wasn’t allowed to hold it, Hyrule was wary of it, Four and Time wouldn’t touch it, and Twilight was currently carrying Sky. Warriors and Wind had both made offers, but like with Wild, Sky didn’t quite trust them not to play around with it, and so had entrusted it to the Veteran.

He had, of course, been willing to carry it. He didn’t like what the thing meant for him, but it was a familiar blade on his back, if a bit lighter without his own improvements, and keeping it out of the hands of their resident mischief makers was also good. 

Had he known that the thing  _ natter _ _ ed _ he would have been less willing.

One would think that they would have all realized it at some point, Wild had asked about it before, and Sky had mentioned it in passing, the Spirit of the Sword could speak. Legend had assumed that that meant that the sword could make noises out loud,  _ not in his head! _ Fi, the spirit, had been very surprised at someone else’s wielding the blade, but due to more time travel BS she was able to recognize all of them and so didn’t fry him on the spot. Honestly, that option might have been preferable.

The spirit didn’t know how to shut up! And she kept going on and on about everything! Anything he landed eyes on, she analyzed. Any living being that crossed into his line of sight was immediately evaluated, it’s stats ringing mechanically in his head as the Sword rambled off numbers and percentages; the likelihood of being able to defeat his fellow heroes in battle –his chances were a bit higher than he had first assumed, which was good to know if they ever turned out to be traitors, and wasn’t that comforting- or the chances of being poisoned by oak leaves, the answer, not at all. Although apparently the insect sitting on a particular leaf could give him explosive burps, something he would never be sharing with Wind or Wild, Nayru knows he didn’t need to be corrupting his descendant or their newest member.

As was, his own mind was headed steadily towards his becoming their local dingbat himself, and even though he walked at the back of the group, he still caught the way that some of them looked back at him with concern.  Warrior’s included, and wasn’t that vexing! Excuse him for having to slow down to accommodate keeping track of his surroundings and managing his temper! Yelling at an unseen voice would not help with the weird looks he’d been getting since leaving Castletown, and even if Sky and Wild knew the voice, it didn’t mean he could avoid the inevitable lecture from the elder about respecting the Sacred Blade.

Legend shivered slightly. Sky hadn’t spoken to Wild without frowning for almost a week after the youngster had shattered the holy blade, and Legend had no interest in receiving similar treatment. It wasn’t like Sky was actually his great-grandfather or some nonsense like that, that wasn’t why, it was just he didn’t want to have to deal with that kind of excoriation. 

__ **_ “ _ ** **_ So _ ** **_ you are Master’s offspring.” _ ** Came the constant voice, and Legend was beginning to wonder how nutty Sky himself was if he had to suffer through this torment.  **_ “The likelihood of his bloodline having survived to your era is quite low, Young Master.” _ **

_ “Young Master?” _ Legend thought in reply, he was used to conversing telepathically with himself, even if most people could just think, so a sword in his head wasn’t that different? Wow, thinking it that way sounded... messed up.

**_ “Affirmative. If you are Master’s descendant that would make you my younger master.” _ **

_ “Don’t you just serve the hero or whatever?” _

**_ “Ideally, yes. But Master’s descendants are all worthy of bearing my blade.” _ **

“WHAT!”

Several heads turned about to stare at the Veteran, but at his glare most of them turned away, although Warrior’s continued to stare with an almost understanding look on his face (the  captain was beginning to wonder if Legend was suffering as he himself was), but he eventually turned away, leaving Legend to his conversation with Fi.

_ “What do you mean, all his descendants can wield the Master Sword?” _

**_ “How else did you presume that the royal line could wield me? Those descended from the gods are worthy.” _ **

_ “Gods? Plural?” _

**_ “Affirmative. Her Grace, Hylia’s descendants, and those of the First Hero, the Deity of Heroes.” _ **

_ “Wait, hold up, I  _ _ thought _ _ we were all Hylia’s personal playthings, and you’re telling me that we’re demi-gods or some shit?” _

**_ “Her Grace does not toy with you, Young Master. It grieves her greatly that she must-” _ **

_ “Explain the Deity thing.” _ Legend  interrupted . Hylia had messed with his life enough that he was  pretty certain he had a right to think of her however he pleased.

**_ “Certainly, Young Master. Upon his victory over Demise, the first of the Hylia’s chosen was gravely injured. While required by destiny to reincarnate herself, the goddess knew that there would need to be a higher power preserving the line that would be her heroes. For this reason, she granted god-hood and immortality to her fallen first hero, the Hero Link. This hero became known as the Deity of the fierce, a protector of soldiers and warriors like yourself. It is he who fathered Master, and your own line.” _ **

__ For the first time in his entire existence, and the last, Legend blessed the  Windfish’s torture for giving him the ability to gear those words without screaming or reacting in a similar way to the others when finding out about the relations between them. Glancing over towards them, Sky especially, the young Veteran wondered if such a heritage was the reason  Sky could speak so closely with Hylia herself, or if it was just because he was her boyfriend.

**_ “Her Grace and the first hero have requested that he not be informed of this as yet.” _ ** Fi warned, placid.  **_ “But this is the true reason that the Hero of Winds was able to wield my power, despite not being chosen by Hylia. He bears the blood of the Heroes of old, and as such is worthy to bear the blade as well.” _ **

_ “Wind doesn’t have the Triforce?” _

**_ “The Youngest Master acquired the  _ ** **_ Trifoce _ ** **_ much like yourself, by seeking it out. He, like you,  _ ** **_ was _ ** **_ not chosen by Hylia, but rather by her present incarnate. He was called to duty  _ ** **_ bu _ ** **_ a need, and like you, claimed the  _ ** **_ Triforce _ ** **_ by force.” _ **

“Shit.” Legend breathed softly, unable to contain his surprise.  _ “I didn’t realize we had that much in common.” _

__ **_ “You have much in common with your descendants, Young Master. Your adventures on the goddess’s behalf led you both to lands far and wide, and after your tasks were attended to, you both were called to the aid of the great ocean spirit to save him from his slumbers.” _ **

Legend choked, doubling over and hacking and coughing as if he had consumed Hyrule’s cooking, startling his companions and making them spin about in confusion. Sky blinked blearily at him, brows creasing in an echo of Twilight’s expression as the two stood by, unable to help as the three youngest surged forwards to meet their fallen Vet.

“Are you alright, Legend?”

“What happened?”

“Did you choke on your tongue? I do that sometimes.”

Legend ignored that frankly alarming comment from their cook and shook his head, half in an effort to assure them he was alright, and half to try and make Fi shut up.

**_ “Young Master, there is nothing blocking your air passage, but if you do not control your breathing, there is a 63% chance you shall pass out.” _ **

“I’m fine.” The pink-haired hero wheezed. “Just tripped a bit.”

“So much for being an experienced traveler.” Warriors snarked, but relief was clear in the captain’s expression as he watched Hyrule pull their fallen comrade back to his feet.

Time shot a questioning look over to Legend, but at the Vet’s scowl had him nodding quietly and calling for them to continue again. It took a moment for them all to calm down, to stop glancing back every few seconds at him, but once the rest of the links had returned to their nattering, Legend was able to turn his attention back to conversing with Fi, rather than listening to her incessant predictions and estimates.

_ “You said Wind met the  _ _ Windfish _ _. How.”  _ It wasn’t a question.

__ **_ “The Youngest Master-” _ **

_ “Din’s sake! Call him Wind! Enough with the Master shtick!” _

**_ “Very well. ‘WIND’, as a descendant of yourself in a parallel universe, had to complete what your own self did not in that world. You attended to the Wind Spirit’s needs in your own world, bit in his, there was no hero to do so, leaving the island to be discovered and saved by another hero. Unlike in your time Young Master, the Wind Spirit was not weakened by Ganon in that time, and was not plagued as terribly, or-” _ **

_ “Wind faced the Windfish?” _

__ **_ “That is correct, Young Master.” _ **

_ “Is he okay? Hylia, if she screwed that kid up, if the WINDFISH screwed him up, I’ll march to the sacred realm myself and-” _ Violate snapped to indigo as Legend’s hands fisted at his sides, jaws grinding together angrily.

**_ “The trauma received from the incident was trivial, and has since primarily passed. Occasional nightmares and confusion regarding the validity of reality are the only remaining side effects as of this time.” _ **

_ “You’re sure?” _

**_ “Quite certain, Young Master. Upon grasping my hilt to receive his title, I was able to appraise ‘WIND’s’ mental state as well as his physical. He, as well as the other heroes present have all been appraised for upon every grasp of my blade.” _ **

_ “Does Sky know this?” _

__ **_ “Master and I have not conversed.” _ **

_ “You mean I’m just lucky? Or you’ve been holding back with him?” _

**_ “Master’s exposure to Her Grace’s power is limited, as Hylia and other pure beings of light have had their powers diluted in his time. Your exposure to powers higher than yourself, and direct lineage to two deities, as well as exposure to mental conversation with other beings grants you the power to converse with me, while his exposure to  _ ** **_ Demises _ ** **_ evil has damaged it. Additionally, his mind is clouded by Hylia’s strength in order to protect him, I cannot reach him as effectively as I can with yourself, Young Master.” _ **

“Great, so I’m just lucky and Hylia is playing favorites again.” He groused under his breath.

Fi had continued, but Legend had eventually tuned her out, alert if she should announce anything of actual importance, like the ambush they almost walked in on, or that Hyrule had wondered from the path, Wild on his tail, but other than that, Legend had been allowed to focus on his thoughts until they had made camp.

Wild and Twilight had left together to scout out around their campsite that night, and had returned with a few fairies that quickly healed Sky’s injuries from were red-potions had failed to do anything more than stop the bleeding. Legend had happily handed the sword back over to the Chosen Hero and then had promptly thrown himself down on his bed-roll, head pounding with the beginnings of a  migraine .

Never had Sky’s harp been so soothing while still causing such turmoil in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a multi-part piece, so I'm gonna have at least one more chapter for this mini-arc focusing on Legend and Sky. I just feel like they don't get enough attention as a duo, and their dynamic has such potential!
> 
> I'm not apologizing for the focus on Legend this time, because my angst boi doesn't get enough love, and I'm upset about that, so I will love him enough for the fandom! So... Have some more Legend being a fluffy soft-hearted bunny in denial!

**Author's Note:**

> My name is applicable....  
> I just... really like the boys being related, okay?  
> The other chapters are gonna focus on other relationships (some of which are hinted here) and the last one (sorry guys!) is gonna be the prompt that started all of this.  
> Please be patient, I wrote this knowing it was Final's week at my school, and I won't be able to update regularly as my next semester starts right away, no break time. Bare with me! I'll get to the end sometime...


End file.
